


зайкам нужно согреться

by adorkable



Category: Brassic (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Томмо ставит Винни перед фактом.
Relationships: Tommo/Vinnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	зайкам нужно согреться

**Author's Note:**

> это маниакальная фаза
> 
> TW: обсуждение проституции

— Я буду твоим кем? — голос у Винни срывается, нога начинает танцевать под столом до того, что стол подпрыгивает. Стол пустой, а разговор такой, что стоило бы бухать в горькую.  
— Тебе кто-то в уши надрочил? Я в первый раз сказал заикаясь? Что?  
— Давай-давай, — больше похоже, что Винни это себе повторяет, — скажи ещё раз.  
— Будешь моим сутенёром.  
— Так всё, — он дёргает ногой в последний раз и порывается встать из-за стола.  
— Сидеть, — рычит Томмо и хватает его за запястье, тянет к себе, теперь Винни уже сидит на диванчике. Практически у Томмо на коленях. Выглядят они наверное уморительно.  
— Чел, тебе бы расслабиться, а? Может, подогнать тебе травы?  
— Нахуя мне твоя трава? Мне нужен подельник.  
— Да какой из меня сутенёр? Я больше на угрюмую лапшу похож!  
— Отлично, — Томмо затягивается сигаретой и улыбается.  
— Я драться не умею.  
— Это и не нужно.  
— У меня даже оружия нет.  
— Не требуется.  
— У меня нет огромной золотой цепи, бля, — последний аргумент Винни. Реально, у него закончились идеи и варианты, а Томмо продолжает держать его. Он, что, боится, что Винни попытается смотаться ещё раз? А Винни обязательно попытается.  
— Спасибо, господи, — Томмо крестит себя сигаретой. Крестит неправильно.  
— Зачем тебе я? Попроси Эша! Он выглядит как бычара, дерётся как бычара...  
— Ебётся как бычара, — продолжает Томмо.

Отвечать на такое Винни не собирается.

— Так вот, — прочищает горло Томмо и возвращается к теме с которой съехал. Ни одну из них Винни не хочет поддерживать, он ощущает, как внутри появляется энергия достаточно мощная для того, чтобы устроить спидран отсюда и до места, где можно от Томмо схорониться.

Проблема в том, что схорониться от Томмо можно разве что в соседнем городе, или стране, или на соседней планете, если на то пошло.

— Чё ты ссышь? Это во-первых. Во-вторых, там дело на пару часов, ничего страшного, сложного, просто будешь молчать и периодически, не знаю, издавать звуки.  
— А для этого ты вообще мог позвать Лесли! — предлагает новую идею Винни.

Рука Томмо ему ногу не жжёт, но ощущение какое-то... Хочется трястись всему. Вибрировать.

— Что ты ноешь, а? Думаешь, у меня много вариантов?  
— У тебя дохуя, в прямом смысле слова, клиентов, уж кого-то из этих лбов ты в состоянии попросить, чтобы они помогли? Зачем тебе я?  
— Может, я хочу быть уверенным в том, что меня не выебут по пути?  
— Я всё равно могу предложить ещё пару вариантов.  
— Заткнись и смирись.

В бар заходит компания, которая выглядит уже достаточно ужравшейся, но их ничто не остановит на пути к алкогольной коме. К ним бы Винни присоединился с большой радостью, отлепился бы от Томмо и его железной руки. Он сколько херов надрочил, чтобы так крепко держать человека за ляжку?

— Когда ты так говоришь, то сам больше походишь на сутенёра.  
— А ты тогда кто? Капризная шлюха, которая в него влюбилась и не хочет на панель?  
— Я тебя люблю, конечно, на панель не хочу, и я реально звучу капризно?  
— Кошмар, ты разнылся так, что уши вянут.  
— Мне всё это не нравится.  
— Ты не поверишь, — Томмо докуривает и выдыхает дым Винни в лицо. Ха, дымом на хуй не пошлёшь, хотя немного обидно. — Мне твои идеи тоже не часто нравятся. И я тебе в любви не буду признаваться, обойдёшься.  
— Да мне и не надо.  
— Даже не думай съехать с этого, я поставил тебя перед фактом.  
— Чё за факт-то? Я понял уже, что буду сутенёром. Как долго, где, зачем? И чё я с этого получу?  
— О, ну наконец-то ты заговорил, как нормальный человек, — пальцы разжимаются и Томмо хлопает его по ноге. — Так бы сразу.  
— Ты заебал уже.  
— Ещё нет, — Томмо встаёт из-за стола и смотрит на Винни сверху вниз.

Странный ракурс, нетипичный, Винни задирает голову и выдвигает вперёд подбородок. За что получает щелбан прямо в лоб.

— Сука!  
— Уже лучше, поехали.  
— Сейчас? Ты не говорил, что это нужно прям вот сейчас же. Я не готов! Я не одет!  
— Ты одет, — цокает Томмо.  
— Я не... — не-не-не.  
— Тебе купить выпить для смелости?  
— Ага, купи мне антифриз, самое оно.  
— Хорош ныть, быстрее начнём, быстрее закончим.  
— Слоганы у тебя, прямо скажем, говнище.

Разговор они продолжают в машине, точнее, Винни пытается продолжить, пока Томмо рыщет в коробке на заднем сидении.  
Ещё несколько минут томительного ожидания, во время которого Винни успевает написать Дилану и Эшу и получить в ответ эмодзи баклажана и воды. Он посылает их на хуй, стройным шагом.

— Ты ведёшь, — ставит перед фактом Томмо.  
— С хуя ли?  
— Ты башкой своей подумай, если я шлюха, то мои руки явно должны отдыхать в перерывах между работой.  
— Железный аргумент.  
— Железно у меня в штанах, — огрызается Томмо и садится на пассажирское сидение после того, как Винни перелезает за руль. — Вот тебе навигатор, вот тебе музыка, — Томмо врубает какое-то радио с раздражающими звуками, — веди молча.  
— Я ещё не напизделся, — по навигатору им ехать где-то сорок минут, в соседний город.

Конечно же, бля, в соседний. Кто здесь поверит, что Винни внезапно заделался работать на подобной должности?

— Так чё там, говори!  
— Не ори, — морщится Томмо и разглядывает собственные пальцы.  
— Выруби эту хрень, — в противовес словам Винни сам выключает радио. — Говори.  
— Давай насладимся тишиной и напряжением, которое ты умудрился создать за последние полчаса?  
— Какое напряжение? Не гони.

На Томмо уже какая-то другая... Винни не знает как это назвать. Блузка? Просвечивающаяся, с тем же успехом можно было бы и раздеться по пояс.

— Ты чего напялил?  
— Мне сколько раз повторить, что я буду шлюхой?  
— Да, но не посреди же бела дня, господи!  
— Ты думаешь, что они активируются только после заката? И бредут по городу мыча, в ожидании, пока во рту не окажется чей-нибудь член?  
— Заткнись.  
— Сам же поболтать хочешь, уж определись.

Смешная фраза, Винни улыбается, но быстро делает серьёзное лицо.

— Хуй с тобой, спи, или что ты собрался делать так долго? — он тычет пальцем в навигатор, ещё полчаса.  
— Не знаю, подрочить может? Какие варианты?  
— Оставь это где-нибудь подальше от меня.  
— Мда, — Томмо опускает козырёк от солнца и смотрит в зеркало, обводит губы языком, а потом пальцами, похоже, он недоволен увиденным.

Винни предпочитает помолчать. Похоже, дополнительные сведения он из Томмо теперь и раскалёнными щипцами не вытащит. Надо было сразу соглашаться, теперь маяться. Жалкая ситуация.  
Через пару минут Винни решает врубить радио ещё раз, сам находит другую волну. Теперь играет какой-то заунывный блюз, идеально неподходящий к солнечному дню.  
Томмо реально засыпает, Винни хочет пихнуть его в плечо, разбудить, чтобы дальше они оба страдали, хотя и без того понятно, что Винни тут самый главный страдалец и нытик. И он всё ещё переживает за гениальность своих планов.  
Они заезжают в небольшой городок, здесь тоже нехуй делать, это видно по шароёбящимся то тут, то там местным.

— Останови тут, — просит Томмо и трёт глаза, зевает и жмурится.  
— Мы не доехали.  
— Я не готов.  
— Ах вот оно что! — Винни бьёт по рулю и случайно сигналит, но паркуется и смиренно ждёт. Хули ему остаётся.

Паркуется и смотрит за тем, как Томмо рыщет в бардачке. Он достаёт ножик, упаковку презиков, какую-то лабуду, даже книжкой светит — Винни не успевает прочитать название, — а после вытаскивает, с победным хмыком, тушь.  
И красит глаза. Всё по женской технике, наклоняет голову вниз, широко открывает один глаз, даже рот свой распахивает.

— Что ты там говорил про «не выебут по пути»? — спрашивает Винни.

Томмо мычит что-то с открытым ртом и упирается кончиком языка в щёку. Что за пиздец?

— А, завёлся уже?  
— Веди себя прилично, — Винни поправляет куртку, что не остаётся без внимания Томмо.  
— Это тебе надо снять.  
— Нахуя?  
— Для презентабельности вида, водолазки будет достаточно.  
— Люди могут сделать выводы о том, как ты работаешь.

Томмо отвлёкся от накрашивания второго глаза и посмотрел на Винни, как на говно. Посмотрел из-под этих своих километровых ресниц, пиздец. Куда уж длинней?

— Ещё один намёк о том, как я херово работаю воображаемой проституткой и ты получишь по яйцам.  
— Ха, бесплатно, другие за это отваливают тебе бабла.  
— Другим нравится, а ты согнёшься и будешь лежать ещё неделю, отходить от шока и возможного отсутствия наследников после такой ласки.

У Винни яйца как будто сжимаются немного, боятся и просят, чтобы он завалил свой хавальник и ничего больше Томмо не говорил.

— Ты закончил свой марафет? Ехать можно?  
— Можно, — согнутым пальцем Томмо несколько раз проводит по ресницам и закидывает тюбик обратно в бардачок.  
— Я хочу знать, как она оказалась здесь?  
— Моё тело — моё дело, — отвечает Томмо и прикуривает, делает несколько затяжек и передаёт сигарету Винни. — Тебе не похуй?

Возможно, нет. Винни выезжает на дорогу.  
Следующая остановка — ломбард.

— Нам сюда?  
— Ну, почти, — Томмо показывает на дом напротив, тот выглядит как настоящая рухлядь, держащаяся на честном слове.  
— И вот сюда ты намылился в таком виде? Шлюхи в таких местах всегда умирают, по крайней мере, в кино.  
— Поэтому со мной мой папик.  
— Уже папик?  
— Ты понял суть, не выёбывайся.  
— Пожалуй, мне реально стоит молчать, а то никто ни за что в жизни не по..  
— Всё, хорош пиздеть, — Томмо вылезает из тачки и ждёт, пока Винни встанет рядом с ним. — Всё, что тебе нужно, это быть рядом, не отходить от меня и, — он облизывает губы и улыбается так сладко, что Винни забывает всю фразу от начала и до конца, которого так и не услышал.  
— И?  
— И надеюсь, что места в машине хватит.

Для чего хватит — всё это остается на потом. Сейчас Томмо стучит в дверь, звонка здесь даже близко не наблюдается.  
Дверь им открывает внушительного вида женщина, которая выдыхает им в лицо дым. О, это шмаль, судя по запаху, вполне себе неплохая. Но вряд ли они сюда за ней пришли.

— Да, зайки?  
— Зайкам нужно согреться, — отвечает Томмо и косо смотрит на Винни, который без понятия, какую эмоцию следует показать, у него с этим херово в последнее время.

Это кодовая фраза, иначе, как объяснить, что дамочка сразу же меняется в лице, становится какой-то уставшей и заходит в дом, заманивая их наманикюренным пальцем за собой.

— Такую крошку не отпускают одну? — спрашивает про Томмо.  
— Нет мне никакого доверия, он хочет проверить.  
— Они всегда хотят проверить, только почему-то не на собственной заднице, — лицо дамочки Винни даже не видит, но знает, что на нём написано осуждение. О чём речь, о чём, бля, речь.

Он щиплет Томмо за задницу, раз уж разговор зашёл о пятой точке, тот подпрыгивает и чуть не спотыкается. Успевает ухватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. И всё это не сбавляя шага, потрясающая координация, Винни завидует.

— Если вам нужно проверить, то у нас есть место, — она приводит их захламлённую комнату, в которой полно коробок. Из них торчат красные бутылки сомнительного содержания.  
— Нет-нет, я уже получил достаточно хвалебных отзывов. Ещё бы уговорил с такой же лёгкостью на покупку, но в итоге мы здесь, — Томмо наматывает на палец цепочку и прислоняется боком к Винни. Тому не остаётся ничего, кроме как положить руку Томмо на плечо. Правда, под взглядом дамочки рука оказывается у Томмо на талии, а потом и вовсе на жопе. Винни ради прикола щиплет ещё раз, никакой реакции.  
— Сколько возьмёте?  
— Сколько в коробке?

Дамочка прищуривается, вспоминая, и параллельно заглядывает в одну распаковкованную.

— Двадцать.  
— Тогда, — Томмо делает губы трубочкой и тоже размышляет, Винни ждёт. — Четыре хватит.  
— В два захода донесёте? — с сомнением спрашивает дамочка, явно не впечатлённая телосложением Винни, он её прекрасно понимает.  
— В два точно.

Винни наблюдает за тем, как Томмо достаёт из переднего кармана деньги и отсчитывает... Сколько? Три сотки?  
Они что покупают, ракетное топливо?  
Когда всё загружено в машину, Винни не садится за руль, а достаёт из бардачка тот самый ножик и распаковывает одну коробку. Прочитать ничего не получается, ни одной надписи на английском.

— Чё за хуйня, Томмо?  
— Садись, по дороге расскажу.  
— Пиздуй за руль, ты больше меня не наебёшь с этими своими руками, которые нужно беречь.

На выезде из города Томмо закуривает и говорит:

— Это смазка, разогревающая, турецкая, она такая пиздатая, что эти жмоты её не экспортируют, так что я не удивлюсь, если каждый из бутыльков побывал в чьей-то заднице до того, как оказался в коробке.

Такая картина прекрасно предстаёт перед взором Винни, он вытирает пальцы о штаны, Томмо только ржёт.

— И не продают они их таким заведениям, как у меня. Хер знает, чего они боятся? Думают, у меня там химики водятся, которые могут сляпать контрафакт? Короче, везёт сейчас не всем.  
— Шлюхам везёт, — поддакивает Винни.  
— Да, типа того, мне эта информация тоже не просто так досталась.  
— Так объясни мне, — с этими словами Винни достаёт из бардачка тушь и разглядывает её. Выглядит как новая, как если бы Томмо реально готовился. И попросил именно Винни помочь. — Какая мне с этого польза? Ты толкать её будешь?  
— Бля, конечно буду, ты думаешь, что у нас в городе столько жоп хватит, чтобы использовать её только на работе? У неё очень небольшой расход и охуенное действие.  
— Ты проверял? — Винни спрашивает просто так, конечно Томмо уже проверял.  
— Проверял. Вещь огонь.  
— Сколько же мне ждать...  
— Уже решил, куда потратишь?  
— Ага, куплю тоже бутылку и найду химика, чтобы больше хуйнёй не страдать.  
— Хуйнёй? — Томмо взмахивает сигаретой и чуть не задевает плечо Винни. — Для тебя нормальное дело только, когда есть риск получить дырку по соседству с очком или попасть на нары? Ты охуевший козёл.  
— Я люблю адреналин, — оправдывается Винни.  
— Сутенёр из тебя говно, — переводит тему Томмо.  
— Что такое? Я молчал и ничего не делал.  
— Моя задница так не считает, — он ёрзает и хлопает своими ресницами. Как бы не улетел из машины.  
— Кто теперь выёбывается? Думаю, твоя жопа и не такое способна снести.  
— Моя жопа должна быть в подходящем для этого настроении.  
— О, ну прости меня, что я покусился на несвятое место, в следующий раз...  
— А, — смеётся Томмо, резко переключаясь в довольное настроение, — уже готов к следующему разу. Бля, мне стоило пойти в продажники.  
— Ага, там бы, правда, тебя ебали во все щели и ты бы не получал никакого удовольствия.  
— Зато получал бы бабло, а не страдал подобной херью.

Звучит грустно.  
Винни думает, как развеселить Томмо. И параллельно вспоминает начало всего этого.  
 _«Будешь моим сутенёром»_.

— Надо обновить мой гардероб.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы выглядеть более... — какое слово тут подходящее?  
— Даже не думай, — мгновенно реагирует Томмо.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Не хватало, чтобы ты вжился в роль.  
— Э, слыш, я охуенен, когда не застигнут врасплох.  
— Ага, чеши своим языком дальше.  
— Куплю себе огроменную цепь, — начинает перечислять Винни, — шляпу с полями, — Томмо делает вид, что не слушает, — брюки-клёши со стрелками, сигару...  
— Рот порвёшь.  
— У меня большой рот, — Винни наверняка выглядит супер-тупо, но открывает его насколько может. Машина виляет, Томмо матерится себе под нос.  
— Ведёшь себя как шлюха.  
— Шлюха с огромными запасом смазки.  
— Допиздишься и мы никуда не доедем с ней. Помрём.  
— Помрём? — Винни вспоминает разговор в доме. — Помрут зайки, зато в тепле.  
— Я запрещаю тебе произносить слово «зайки».  
— Я твой папик! — повышает голос Винни. — Это я тебе запрещаю.  
— Что?  
— Что «что»?  
— Что запрещаешь?  
— Носить такие отвратительно вульгарные шмотки, — он касается рукава блузки и просовывает пальцы под неё, она реально прозрачная. Томмо ёжится и сжимает пальцы на руле крепче. — Да?  
— Мне нужно было взять с собой Джима.  
— Большей чуши ты не мог сказать.  
— Он бы молчал.  
— Он бы пропердел тебе всю тачку, попросился бы поссать уже раз семнадцать и наверняка нихуя бы не понял, что тебе от него нужно.  
— И он бы не трогал меня, — пусть Томмо и звучит как последняя злюка, но он улыбается.  
— Я тактильный человек.  
— Тактильный адреналиновый маньяк, знаешь, никто никогда не удивится тому, что ты родился в Англии.  
— Я никого и не пытаюсь удивить. 

Радио не играет, Винни закуривает и смотрит на солнце. На солнце и на то, как оно цепляется за ресницы Томмо. Смотрит и смотрит, никто из них это не обсуждает.

— Спасибо, что съездил.  
— Обращайся.  
— Да уж будь уверен.

Винни реально собирается купить цепь — посмотреть на реакцию Томмо. Ну и подготовиться к следующему разу, ага.


End file.
